032315KateLily
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering taxidermizingAmaranthine TA at 23:39 -- 11:39 GT: ((where's kate?)) 11:39 TA: ((where do you want her to be)) 11:40 TA: ((she has a way of being in the right place at the right time)) 11:40 GT: ((ehehe)) 11:40 GT: uhh, how bout right outside the commissary or smth)) 11:40 TA: ((done)) 11:40 TA: Kate is outside the commissary, waiting for something. 11:42 GT: Lily steps out of the commissary. "Oh. Wow. Perfect timing." 11:43 TA: "Of course." 11:43 TA: "I suppose you were looking for me?" Kate tilts her head. 11:43 GT: "Uh. I think so. You're Kate, right?" 11:43 TA: "I am. And you are?" 11:43 TA: Kate extends a hand. 11:43 GT: "Lily Mavico. Doir's kid." She takes it. "I need to talk to you about something. In private." 11:44 TA: "Certainly." 11:44 TA: "Lead the way." 11:47 GT: "Uhh." She ponders. "I...don't really know where to go." 11:47 TA: "Your room, perhaps?" 11:47 TA: "Floating in space?" 11:47 GT: "Nah, I got this." She reenters the commissary, and kneels down in front of the door to the kitchen. 11:48 GT: A moment later, she stands, and pushes the door open. "Tadaaaaa! No cameras in here, I think." 11:48 TA: "Excellent." Kate steps inside. 11:50 GT: She closes the door behind them. "So." 11:50 GT: "Vyllen." 11:50 TA: "The gold blood life player, yes." 11:51 GT: "Yeah." She looks around. "Doir said he told you." 11:51 TA: "Yes." 11:51 TA: "I assume you speak of a particular change in his complexion?" 11:51 GT: "Yyyyep." 11:51 TA: "Do not worry." 11:52 TA: "He has committed no wrong in my eyes, though he has put himself in grave danger." 11:52 TA: Kate crosses her arms. "I question his motives, but he is less of a danger than others are to him." 11:53 GT: "Yeah, exactly. Which is why you CAN'T TELL ANYONE ELSE." 11:53 TA: "Of course. This much is obvious." 11:53 TA: "Doir told me because I know these things." 11:54 GT: "OK thank GOD," she says, leaning back. "Thank you so much, you're like the most reasonable person I've talked to since the world ended." 11:54 TA: "A good time player is nothing, but reasonable." 11:55 TA: "Consider him under my protection." 11:56 GT: "Thank youuuuuuuu so much." 11:56 GT: "You are officially best veteran." 11:56 TA: "I'm glad that you think so." Kate nods at her. "I heard about your Moirail. I am sorry." 11:57 GT: She looks at the ground. "Yeah. It's hard, but...I think I'm getting better. 'Least I'm not going on some murderous revenge spree, like SOME people I could name." 11:58 TA: Kate tilts her head. "Revenge spree?" 11:58 TA: "Is there something I should know?" 11:58 TA: "Something that may happen or have happened that I do not know about?" 11:59 GT: "Well, I mean, you already heard about Thiago. I'm guessing you know who killed him?" 11:59 GT: "BOTH people who killed him?" 12:01 TA: "I will not lie. I do." Kate nods sadly. "Nate is unstable, and I am not in a position to stop him, but I do not think he will act again in a similar manner." 12:01 TA: "The other..." 12:02 TA: "Had their reasons. They were misguided reasons, and the situation was handled in a way that left much to be desired." 12:02 TA: "Had I been addressed about the matter, I think you would still have him by your side." 12:02 GT: "Don't you start," she says, frowning. "He died for NOTHING. Her reasons were bullshit and founded on haste and paranoia." 12:02 GT: "Oh, OK, good. See, this is what I'm talking about." 12:02 TA: "Yes, they were hasty, and paranoid." 12:03 TA: "And they would have been tempered with good counsel." 12:03 GT: "YES. EXACTLY." 12:03 GT: "But apparently as long as it's ~for the good of the team~ it's all OK!" 12:04 GT: "Like, she won't even LISTEN. She just can't fucking accept that she might have done the wrong thing!" 12:04 TA: "But Thiago was gaining incredible power very quickly, and I can do naught but forgive them for their actions. Thiago was inadvertently creating players, a feat I did not believe possible until I heard the effects firsthand." 12:05 TA: "Revenge will solve nothing." 12:05 GT: "I know. I'm not looking for revenge." 12:05 TA: "We can kill eachother once we win, anyway." 12:05 TA: "After that, I don't particularly care what happens." 12:08 GT: "Yeah, exactly. And I mean, I don't have enough knowledge to really say he wasn't a threat, so I don't think she was COMPLETELY out of line thinking she had to do something." 12:08 GT: "But...why the fuck did she think KILLING HIM was the most rational option?" 12:08 TA: "I suppose you know who it is, then." 12:08 GT: "Yeah. Libby told me." 12:09 TA: Kate nods. 12:09 TA: "Odd, that she would tell you." 12:09 TA: "Given Sami's relationship with her." 12:11 GT: "Honestly, that's one of the reasons why I think she moved too fast. 'Cause, like, Sami got the idea from Libby telling her she might have to take action if he kept going, right? So if Sami did the right thing, she'd want to keep it hush-hush. But she didn't. So that makes me think Sami DIDN'T do the right thing." 12:12 GT: She shrugs. "I dunno. That's my reasoning, anyways." 12:12 TA: "Or, she has a different angle in all this." 12:13 GT: "What, you think she's trying to fracture the team or something?" 12:15 TA: Kate shrugs. 12:15 TA: "You never know with Twinks." 12:15 TA: "No offense." 12:16 GT: "None taken. She's done stupid shit before." 12:16 GT: She motions to herself. "Case in point." 12:17 TA: Kate smiles. 12:17 TA: "I think you're a wonderful addition to the team." 12:18 GT: She grins. "Hey, you too. Good to know at least one of the vets is sane." 12:18 TA: "I try." Kate opens the door to the Kitchen. "I have business I need to attend to. We should talk more, however." 12:19 TA: "And sometimes, I will be waiting for you before you even ask for me." 12:19 TA: She pauses. "That being the business I need to attend to." 12:22 GT: "Yeah! You're pretty cool." She follows her out, and waves bye. "Chat with you later!" 12:22 TA: Kate waves. "Talk to you soon." Some cuckoo clocks appear and she vanishes. -- galliardTartarologist GT ceased pestering taxidermizingAmaranthine TA at 00:22 --